Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is a hunter who hunts supernatural creatures with his older brother Dean Winchester. He is called "Sammy" by those closest to him Weapons *Beretta 92fs loaded with silver rounds. *Pistol grip 4-shelled 12 gauge shotgun loaded with rock salt. *Close range weapons. *The Colt. *Demon-Killing Knife. *Angelic blade. Equipment *Laptop, which he uses to gather information for hunts. Powers and Skills *Hand to hand combat. *Skilled with firearms and melee weapons. *Skilled in criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and car jacking. *Vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered an "encyclopedia of weirdness" by Dean. *Proficient in reading spells written in foreign languages such as Latin and is often stuck with doing the research for their latest hunt. *Adequate knowledge of Spanish. *Perceptive to other's body language and can easily pick up on unconscious gestures to read their "poker face". *Expert tactician, able to fight or diplomatically steer his way out of many complicated situations. *Great sense of direction and time, at one point being able to find a vampire's nest while blindfolded by keeping track of the time, the number of turns the car took and the sounds he heard during the journey. *Make hex bags from Ruby. Sam's powers have not been seen since Sam has returned from Hell. It is possible that Sam may still have these abilities, he may just need to drink more demon blood to access them. These Powers Included: *Clairvoyance (manifesting as visions/premonitions) *Telekinesis (after drinking Demon Blood, previously through heightened emotion and adrenaline) *Clairsentience (manifesting as a "supernatural sense") *Demon Exorcism (after drinking Demon Blood) *Demon Destruction (after drinking large quantities of Demon Blood) *Croatoan Virus Immunity *Demonic White Light Immunity Appearances Season 1 *Pilot (first appearance) *Wendigo *Dead In The Water *Phantom Traveler *Bloody Mary *Skin *Hook Man *Bugs *Home *Asylum *Scarecrow *Faith *Route 666 *Nightmare *The Benders *Shadow *Hell House *Something Wicked *Provenance *Dead Man's Blood *Salvation *Devil's Trap Season 2 *In My Time of Dying *Everybody Loves a Clown *Bloodlust *Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things *Simon Said *No Exit *The Usual Suspects *Crossroad Blues *Croatoan *Hunted *Playthings *Nightshifter *Houses of the Holy *Born Under A Bad Sign *Tell Tales *Roadkill *Heart *Hollywood Babylon *Folsom Prison Blues *What Is And What Should Never Be *All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1 (death) *All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2 (resurrection) Season 3 *The Magnificent Seven *The Kids Are Alright *Bad Day at Black Rock *Sin City *Bedtime Stories *Red Sky at Morning *Fresh Blood *A Very Supernatural Christmas *Malleus Maleficarum *Dream a Little Dream of Me *Mystery Spot *Jus In Bello *Ghostfacers *Long-Distance Call *Time Is On My Side *No Rest for the Wicked Season 4 *Lazarus Rising *Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester *In The Beginning *Metamorphosis *Monster Movie *Yellow Fever *It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester *Wishful Thinking *I Know What You Did Last Summer *Heaven and Hell *Family Remains *Criss Angel Is a Douchebag *After School Special *Sex and Violence *Death Takes a Holiday *On The Head Of A Pin *It's A Terrible Life *The Monster at the End of This Book *Jump the Shark *The Rapture *When the Levee Breaks *Lucifer Rising Season 5 *Sympathy for the Devil *Good God, Y'All *Free to Be You and Me *The End *Fallen Idols *I Believe the Children Are Our Future *The Curious Case of Dean Winchester *Changing Channels *The Real Ghostbusters *Abandon All Hope *Sam, Interrupted *Swap Meat *The Song Remains the Same *My Bloody Valentine *Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid *Dark Side of the Moon (death/resurrection) *99 Problems *Point of No Return *Hammer of the Gods *The Devil You Know *Two Minutes To Midnight *Swan Song (sealed in/released from Lucifer's Cage) Season 6 *Exile on Main Street (as Soulless Sam) *Two And A Half Men (as Soulless Sam) *The Third Man (as Soulless Sam) *Weekend At Bobby's (as Soulless Sam) *Live Free or Twihard (as Soulless Sam) *You Can't Handle The Truth (as Soulless Sam) *Family Matters (as Soulless Sam) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (as Soulless Sam) *Clap Your Hands If You Believe (as Soulless Sam) *Caged Heat (as Soulless Sam) *Appointment In Samarra (as Soulless Sam) *Like A Virgin *Unforgiven *Mannequin 3: The Reckoning *The French Mistake *...And Then There Were None *My Heart Will Go *Frontierland *Mommy Dearest *The Man Who Would Be King *Let It Bleed *The Man Who Knew Too Much Season 7 *Hello, Cruel World *The Girl Next Door *Season 7, Time For A Wedding *Repo Man *The Born-Again Identity Season 8 Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Winchester Family Category:Hunters